


Подарок Дьяволу на Рождество

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: Саблезубый обожает дарить подарки. В этот раз он решает сделать сюрприз Дьяволу Адской Кухни. Это Рождество запомнится надолго.





	Подарок Дьяволу на Рождество

Виктор обожал дарить подарки. Друзей у него не было — когда-то, конечно, были, но кончились. Кто-то умер (причем некоторых он сам же и убил, большую, вообще-то, часть), кто-то стал врагом. Но это его никогда не останавливало.  
Конечно, веселее всего было дарить подарки Логану. Он не пропустил ни одного дня рождения своего заклятого друга и с удовольствием делал ему сюрпризы и на другие праздники. Любой праздник становится ярче, если написать поздравление кровью! Особенно Крид радовался, когда получалось не только оставить Росомахе подарок, но и устроить хорошую драку. Разнести какой-нибудь паб, заодно порвать горло кому-нибудь из приятелей этого недомерка… Но с некоторых пор играть с Логаном ему запретили. Рука запретила. У этого клана были на коротышку какие-то свои планы, и Саблезубый ворчал, но терпел. Ничего. Это ничего. Он еще дождется подходящего момента… В конце концов, высокое положение в такой занятной организации стоило того, чтобы терпеть некоторые ограничения.  
Беда была в том, что в перерывах между заданиями Руки Виктор отчаянно скучал. В Адской кухне, куда его занесло в конце концов, для него просто не было достойных противников. Этот убогий райончик защищали обычные (ну ладно, почти обычные) люди: слабые, хрупкие, мягкие. Полиция работала из рук вон плохо и даже не пыталась его ловить. Казалось, всем было просто наплевать, что на улицах каждое утро находят трупы с выпущенными кишками, переломанными костями и оторванными головами. Не всем, конечно, но… Единственным, с кем здесь стоило бы подраться, был Железный Кулак, но он, как назло, куда-то запропастился, и Крид не мог свести с ним старые счеты. Каратель вел свою войну, и за ним иногда (вообще-то, очень редко) было забавно наблюдать. Но он был таким бесхитростным и бестолковым, что его даже незачем было убивать: и так было ясно, что он очень быстро сам себя загонит в угол и погубит. И еще был Сорвиголова. Вот он Саблезубого бесил до зубовного скрежета, это да, от него очень хотелось избавиться. Но Рука по каким-то причинам откладывала и откладывала его казнь, и слепой святоша в костюме черта продолжал резво скакать по крышам и вести душеспасительные беседы с теми, кого надо было убивать. Ну, он же хотел, чтобы жители Адской кухни спали спокойно? Вроде как хотел. Но почему-то вместо того, чтобы поубивать в своей комнате всех мешающих спать комаров, он объяснял им, что жужжать и пить кровь — это плохо. Блаженный идиот, не иначе!  
В общем, Адская кухня оказалась ужасно скучным местом. Виктор, наверное, так и маялся бы, убивая ради развлечения и запугивая жителей района, если бы в Нью-Йорк не приехал кое-кто. Кое-кто, кто был дорог и Логану, и Сорвиголове. Электра. Поскольку высшее руководство Руки было занято попытками стереть Росомахе остатки его и без того крайне обрывочной памяти, Саблезубый был предоставлен сам себе. Поразмыслив, он решил действовать на свой страх и риск. Может, им и будут недовольны, но они же отобрали у него его лучшего врага! Единственного, кто мог сражаться с ним на равных! Эту потерю определенно нужно было компенсировать. Хорошо компенсировать. Что же, раз Логана нельзя было поздравить с Рождеством, он решил сделать подарок Сорвиголове. Это же важнейший христианский праздник, да? Ну, или как-то так. Крид в таких вещах никогда не разбирался, но счел идею поздравить Дьявола Адской кухни с Рождеством достаточно остроумной. И начал готовиться.  
Он располагал отрядом из пяти ниндзя, и для каждого из Пальцев его Руки нашлось дело. Двое, Указательный палец и Мизинец, следили за Электрой. Согнутый палец и Пробующий наблюдали за Сорвиголовой. Большой палец вместе с Саблезубым устроили безобразную резню в одном из популярных пабов, чтобы привлечь внимание. Конечно, воплощенное милосердие с рожками помчалось всех спасать. Но к тому моменту, как Сорвиголова переступил залитый кровью порог, Крид был уже далеко. Зато все пятеро его подчиненных собрались вместе: их задачей было занять Дьявола Адской кухни. Занять как следует, чтобы он и не думал идти куда-то еще. Они прекрасно справились. Сорвиголова не мог в полной мере оценить их старания, не видел, как жестоко изрублены тела, в каких диких позах их застала смерть, как перекошены лица убитых, но он чувствовал тошнотворную вонь распоротых кишок и желудков, смешивавшуюся с тяжелым запахом крови. И даже потом, когда он преследовал своих противников по темным, провонявшим мочой и блевотиной подворотням, запах крови мерещился ему повсюду.  
Но это была лишь обертка от подарка. Он ждал его дома. 

Сорвиголова почувствовал, что что-то не так, еще когда добрался до лестницы, по которой спускался с крыши. Сперва он подумал, что запах крови ему уже мерещится, но нет — принюхавшись, он понял, что тот вполне реален. И смешивается с другим ароматом — тоже ему до боли знакомым. Электра. Вся квартира благоухала ее духами и ее кровью. Писать на стене не было смысла, но Саблезубый все-таки сделал это. «С Рождеством, слепой тупица!» — красные буквы, красный костюм, залитый кровью, красная помада на мертвых губах, красный рассвет… Мэтт не видел, но знал, что все кругом сейчас красное. Чувствовал. Труп лежал на диване в гостиной. Мертвое тело в изорванной одежде, с похотливо раздвинутыми ногами, пахнущее смертью. И зверем. Он пытался понять, какая рана оказалась смертельной — и не мог, они все были чудовищными. Каждый раз его чуткие пальцы касались глубоких следов от когтей и зубов, и каждый раз он спрашивал Бога, как существо, убившее ее, может жить на свете, как он допустил, что оно существует. Но Бог молчал. Запаха ее любимых духов Сорвиголова больше не чувствовал. Вываливавшиеся из ее распоротого живота кишки смердели так же, как и любого другого трупа.


End file.
